


Temporary Fix

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Dean, Drunk Sex, M/M, Mark of Cain, Pool Table Sex, Pushy Bottoms, Rough Sex, Season 10 AU, Size Kink, Teasing, Top Donnie, bar sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Sometimes drunken sex over a pool table was exactly what Dean needed.





	Temporary Fix

“Gonna fuck you so good you can’t walk straight.” Donnie’s breath ghosted along Dean’s ear, tickling his skin and sending a shiver down Dean’s spine. “Right over this pool table…how’s that sound?” the words were slightly slurred. Lips trailed down the line of Dean’s neck and the sharp bite of teeth had him moaning. “Do you want my dick shoved in that tight, fuckable ass of yours? Want me fucking you so hard you can’t even remember your own name?”

Dean shoved his ass back, eyes rolling in pleasure, to take Donnie’s fingers further inside his ass, as his muscles clenched down and the delightful burn of being stretched sent pleasure zipping through his veins. Those same talented fingers kept lightly moving over his prostate but Donnie kept stopping before Dean could get the kind of stimulation he wanted and he desperately wanted to come.

At this point it was mostly drunk fumbling and Dean’s neglected cock  _ached_  for a warm hand or mouth. It had been far too long since he’d had sex and even longer since he’d been fucked by a man. It was a bonus that he was more than sure Donnie knew exactly what to do and Dean wanted to skip the foreplay; he wanted to get right to the main event.

“Hurry up.” Dean managed even as he clenched down. “ Fuck me already or bend over the table. I’ll show you how to fuck someone if you can’t remember.” The taunt was meant to speed things up, Dean knew he had a mouth that often got away with him but he was more than happy to use that to his advantage if it got him what he wanted. He wasn’t drunk enough not to be able to mouth off.

The chuckle his words earned was quickly followed by another finger that burned and stretched him open further. Dean hissed out, muscles quivering and mind fuzzy from a combination of drinking and stimulation. It really had been far too long since he’d been fucked. That was clearly going to need to be rectified. Repeatedly.

“Should have known you’d be a pushy bottom.”

Donnie started twisting his fingers inside and pumping them in and out until Dean’s muscles had loosened up enough. Dean shoved back, cheeks flushing with his pleasure, as Donnie’s fingers continued to work inside of him sending pleasure pooling in his gut. “Fuck. There yes there dammit. Come on, Donnie. Quit playing around back there.”

Another chuckle sounded and Donnie was pulling his fingers out only to replace them with his cock. A mercifully thick and perfectly long cock that Dean _knew_ was going to fill his ass very nicely. “So pretty.” The words were mumbled as the blunt head of Donnie’s cock pushed in and a warm hand pressed Dean down further on the pool table that he was bent over.

It wasn’t the most comfortable place to get fucked but Dean had both fucked and been fucked in more uncomfortable places not to mention positions. Plus the feeling of Donnie pushing inside him was distracting enough he didn’t dwell.

The alcohol warming him up and sending him floating helped greatly.

Dean allowed himself to be manhandled, allowed Donnie to take control of the situation, as he laid there over the pool table in a position that was only meant to lie there and take it from behind. His eyes fluttered closed as Donnie’s cock spread him open and he was slowly, blissfully filled up.

“Take it. That’s it, Dean. Take my dick like a good boy.”

Donnie grunted as he fucked forward and then slammed inside quickly. Dean choked on a shout and clenched his eyes shut, gritting his teeth and scrambling for something to grip. “ _Fuck_!” his ass ached at the sudden feeling of being spread open and his muscles burned.

There was a pause with the only sound their ragged breathing and then Donnie was drawing back only to fuck forward again with a grunt. Skin slapped against skin as Dean moaned lowly. “You’re a fuckin’  _vice_.” Strong fingers dug into the flesh of his hip as Donnie started to thrust into him at a quick pace that had Dean moaning once more each time Donnie’s cock managed to hit his prostate. The jolts of pleasure had him panting and shuddering as he stared blurrily.

Dean rode on the mixture of pain and pleasure, the Mark was practically singing at the conflicting and enjoyable sensations burning through his body as Donnie fucked him hard. Donnie’s grunts were combined with the filthy smack of the other man’s hips against his ass and Dean clenched, moaning and attempting to shove back only to find himself held in place as Donnie pounded forward. “Harder. Fuck me like you mean it!”

He almost smirked when the goading had Donnie roughly pounding into him at a brutal pace that caused his body to jerk. There were a few snarls and curses as the bartender used his grip on Dean to drive himself deep with each forward snap of his hips. Pleasure coiled and twisted and sung through his body as Dean allowed himself to get lost in the perfect sensation of a good fuck.

It was rough and hard and fast.

Exactly what he needed and Dean didn’t fucking care. He moaned, ass clenching and unclenching, as Donnie’s cock occasionally nailed his prostate. Warm pleasure pooled in his gut and Dean lost himself to the feeling of an enjoyably brutal fucking.

“Come on, Donnie. Make me feel it. Oh ohhhhh yes there. Right there. Fuck fuck fuck.”

Dean managed to get his hand around his cock and started to jerk himself off as Donnie’s pace started to fall off, coming in jerky snaps and an uneven pace. His toes curled, his mouth dropped open and he came with a loud, drawn out moan of satisfaction. He was lost to the sensation of his orgasm and didn’t hear Donnie curse but when the other man slammed deep into him, hips jerking, he gasped at the grip that would no doubt leave bruises as Donnie came inside of him with a sound of his own pleasure.

“Fuck.” Donnie lay on top of him for a moment while Dean panted under him and rested his cheek against the felt of the pool table. His muscles burned in all of the right ways and his ass had been truly well fucked. “Hell of a ride, Dean.”

He didn’t bother to stop the pleased, sated grin on his face. It had been awhile since he’d been able to blow off some steam in a more pleasurable way and he truly had needed this. He had needed this more than he had realized and having his control taken, given actually, had helped even more. “I know.” He didn’t hold back the cheeky comment but Donnie pulling out had him groaning lowly.

Dean didn’t move for a moment as he listened to Donnie moving around and finally he moved off the table ignoring the feeling of Donnie’s release escaping him. The pleasant burn in his ass had him groaning, eyes sliding closed as he relished it, before opening them to look around.

A glance at the clock and another at Donnie had Dean giving him a considering look. “I wouldn’t mind a second round when we’re both up for it. How do you feel about being fucked over your own bar?” Donnie’s cheeks, still flushed from the Whiskey they’d been drinking, flushed darker and there was no mistaking the lust in his eyes. “We can see what happens after that?”

“I’m up for another round or two. I’m not about to turn down a good fuck.”

Dean grinned wickedly, eyes roaming Donnie’s body and already imagining getting lost in the other man’s tempting ass. The Mark always seemed to give him a little something more and he had more than enough energy to burn off in a night full of fucking. He should have thought of this long ago when that violent energy pumping through his veins had demanded action, demanded violence.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes poor Dean just needs to burn off some of that aggression in a more pleasurable way.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this one!


End file.
